HunHan drabble series : my deer isn't innocence
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Ketika luhan sudah tidak polos lagi/? mohon rnr nya yaaa :) Drabble ini mengandung banyak sekali typo, drabble ini juga sangat garing seperti kacang goreng. HunHan fanfic


HunHan drabble series

HunHan

Oh Sehun sedang dalam mood yang buruk saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, kekasih cantiknya, Xi Luhan bilang akan menemuinya setelah pulang sekolah. Katanya mereka akan pulang bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama di kedai Bubble Tea langganan mereka. Tetapi, apa yang di dapat pangeran satu sekolah itu? Saat bel pulang berakhir, Sehun menunggu di mobilnya dan tak lama sms dari kekasihnya yang cantik itu langsung membuat moodnya hancur. Isinya? Kalian mau tahu isinya?

From : dear lu

To : sehunnie

 _Sehunieeeee,, mianhae lulu harus latihan futsal dulu, tadi saat lulu mau keluar minseokie sudah menarik lulu ke lapangan. Saat lulu mau kabur, ahn coach sudah melihat lulu, sehunnie pulang duluan saja deh_

Itu kata kekasih cantiknya. Heol. Rasanya sehun ingin sekali mengukus Minseok si pipi bakpao di restoran China yang biasa ia kunjungi dengan Luhan. Bisa bisanya si bakpao milik si kotak Jongdae itu menculik Luhannya, dan bisa bisanya Ahn coch mengadakan latihan dadakan. Akhirnya dengan setegah hati sehun membals pesan Luhan

To: Dear lu

From : Sehunnie

 _Baiklah. Nanti aku jemput_

Itu yang sehun balas ke kekasih cantiknya dan tak berapa lama, tidak ada balasan dari kekasihnya. Heol. Makinya dalam hati tau seperti ini Sehun rasanya ingin ikut Jongin dan Chanyeol saja pergi ke Game Center. Ah benar juga. Jongin dan chanyeol sedang ada di Game center menunggu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang latihan vocal. Lebih baik Ia menghampiri Jongin dan Chanyeol dig am center sambil menunggu Luhan. Akhirnya sehun menjalankan mobilnya menuju game center

3 jam kemudian

Sehun duduk di pinggir lapangan futsal menunggu Luhan. Setelah bermain dei game center denga Jongin dan Chanyeol tadi, tiga seme tampn itu kembali ke sekolah, Jongin menjemput Kyunsgoo dan Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyu, juga Sehun menjemput Luhan. Tapi sayang Luhan belum selesai latihan, akhirnya Sehun menunggu di pinggir lapangan.

"Sehunieeee" panggil Luhan sambil berlari ke pinggir lapangan

"sehunie sehunie mianhae sehunie menunggu lama" Kata Luhan sambil menatap sehun sedih dengan peluh yang bercucuran.

Sehun sebaga seme yang baik hati dan perhatian segera mengambil saputangan dari dalam kantungnya dan mengelap keringat Luhan.

"ah gomawo sehunie" kata Luhan sambil tyersenyum,

Jujur saja, sehun ingin marah tetapi melihat muka lelah Luhan, Sehun jadi tidak tega. Akhirnya sehun merasakan bagaimana rasanya kadang menjadi Luhan yang menunggu Sehun latihan Basket.

"sudah selesai lu?"Tanya Sehun

"Sudah sehunie"kata Luhan

"kajja kita pulang" Kata Sehun. Luhan mengangguk lucu menyebabkan poninya yang dibuat apple hair ikut bergerak lucu.

Saat ini sehun dan Luhan berada di dalam perjalanan menuju apartment Luhan. Luhan tinggal sendiri di apartmentnya karena orangtuanya berada di Beijing, kadang Sehun menginap menemani Luhan.

"sehunieee~~~" Panggil Luhan

"wae lu?" Tanya sehun smabil berkonsentrasi menyetir

"sehunnie marah ya"kata Luhan.

"ani" kata sehun

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya juga menggembungkan pipinya

"ah sehunnie bohong"Kata Luhan. Sementara sehun hanya diam

"sehunnieeeeeeee" kata Luhan lagi

"ada apa lagi lu" kata sehun

"sehunie marah ya sama Lulu" kata Luhan lagi

"ani" kata sehun lagi

"sehuniieee jangan marahhhhh mianhaeee" kata luhan imut, sementara sehun menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran apartment Luhan

"aku tidak marah lu" Kata sehun sambil menatap luhan

"jinjja?" Tanya Luhan

"ya. Aku hanya kesal" kata Sehun

"ah sehunie mianhaeeee" kata Luhan. Sehun mendekati Luhan

"kau mau di maafkan Lu?" tanya Sehun. Sementara Luhan menganguk tanpa mengetahui bahaya yang akan segera menghampirinya.

Sehun menyeringai tipis tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan. Salahkan saja parkiran yang gelap sehingga Luhan tidak tahu bahaya mengincarnya. Sehun terus mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Luhan

"kau mau di maafkan lu?" tanya sehun sambil meniup telinga Luhan, Luhan me nyeringat geli sambil mengangguk

"baiklah, kalau begitu, mari kita 'bermain' saja dan aku harus menang agar aku tidak marah lagi. Bagaimana? Hm? Xiao lu?" Tanya Sehun lagi sambil menjilat leher Luhan, Luhan menelan ludah gugup lalumendorong Sehun sambil menjerit dan keluar

"YAK DASAR OH SEHUN MESUM PABBO" kata Luhan segera kabur menuju ke lift untuk segera ke apartmentnya

"ah, rusa kecilku sudah tidka polos lagi ternyata"kata Sehun smabil menyeringai

Sadarlah tuan OH, memangnya siapa yang sudah membuat rusa kecilmu itu berfikiran mesum

END

A/U: maafkan dirikuuuuu drabble nya pasti garing dan gaje huhuhu... baru nulis lagi gara gara acc di ffn yg dulu lupa password dan gabissa dibenerin, akhirnya setelah sekian lama bisa nulis dan update lagi thanks to my lovely step sister yang berbakat jadi hacker hahaha... maafkan diriku kalau drabble ini banyak typonya, garing dan gaje. RnR nya yaaa supaya aku bisa memperbaiki lagi penulisanku di ffn. Gomawo~~


End file.
